


[Podfic] The Great and Glorious Rule of Queen Nancy the First

by sisi_rambles



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Feminist Themes, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: You might classify this as a feminist deconstruction of Nancy's story at the end of "Enchanted" if it wasn't so silly.This idea popped into my head with great force the moment I finished watching this movie. I mean, how DOES the Andalasian political system work? And how is an American going to cope with being an absolute monarch? INQUIRING MINDS WANT TO KNOW.
Relationships: Edward/Nancy Tremaine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Great and Glorious Rule of Queen Nancy the First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great and Glorious Rule of Queen Nancy the First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



**Length:** 00:12:24

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/The%20Great%20and%20Glorious%20Rule%20of%20Queen%20Nancy%20the%20First.mp3) (8.8 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/The%20Great%20and%20Glorious%20Rule%20of%20Queen%20Nancy%20the%20First.m4b) (5.8 MB)

  



End file.
